Explosives pose a deadly risk to our society as a consequence of intentional use by terrorists and accidental detonation resulting from mishandling of explosives, discharge of unexploded ordinance, or even build up of peroxides in otherwise safe solvents. While there are a large number of sensor technologies for explosives, there is a significant shortfall in ones that can detect improvised explosives such as peroxide-based explosives. There is an even larger dearth of technologies that can be used for detecting both nitro-organic explosives and peroxide explosives.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above and related issues.